Warriors: Fallen from the Shadows (Needs Oc's)
by Celtic Silver
Summary: In some discrimination stories, the she cats are discriminated against, not in this story though. In Brightclan, the clan that lurks in the town, the brighter your pelt, the more likely you are to survive. The name is really inaccurate...Follow the tale of Flight and Hawk, two dark-pelted cats that may be Brightclan's only chance at being truely bright. Now accepting Oc's!
1. Allegiances

**(A.N: Ok, so you may have read or heard of my first story ****_'_****_Shades of Silver.' _****You may have also noticed I haven't updated in a while. That is because I tend to get bored…and it sucks…so now we have a problem. Could you guys please tell me what I should do? Should I keep trying to work on it, should I put it up for adoption, or should I delete it?**

**Ok, so now for this story. See, this was inspired by all those stories about rogues or town cats. I would especially like to thank ****_jayfeather12345._****I read their story right before I started this and it really inspired me. **

**Ok, so the idea is about these vicious town cats that live in some random English town, like most. The big difference between those stories and this one is this one is about lots and lots and Lots of discrimination. Though that's not what I am talking about, as far as making this this story…****_different_****… ****No, no, no, see in this, black cats are discriminated against. Most black toms are killed at birth, and most black she cats have to have the kits of any tom who wants kits Basically, the lighter your pelt, the better your chances of survival are. Only white cats can be leader. Only golden, pale brown, pale ginger or white cats can be second in command, and so on.**

**So are you ready? Then let's do it!)**

**It works like this:**

**Leader: (Looking for one cat, must be golden, white, pale brown, pale gray, or pale ginger ) NOW LOOKING FOR NO CATS**

**Leader's Seconds: (Share second in command, looking for two cats, must be golden, white, pale brown, pale gray, or pale ginger, fight to death for leadership when leaders die) NOW LOOKING FOR NO CATS**

**Leader's Guards: (Four cats, can be any color, handpicked by leader, must be good at fighting and loyal to leader) NOW LOOKING FOR NO CATS**

**Leader's Guard Apprentice: (four cats, can be any color, must be loyal to leader, take over when member of guard retires) NOW LOOKING FOR ONE CAT**

**Healer: (One cat, Can be white, golden, pale brown, tortoiseshell, pale gray, or pale ginger) NOW LOOKING FOR NO CATS**

**Healer's Seconds: (Three cats, must be same colors as healer) NOW LOOKING FOR TWO CATS**

**Fighters: (Equivalent to warrior, any number, at least 20, can be any color, prove themselves to become a fully-fledged fighter) LOOKING FOR ANY NUMBER OF CATS, AT LEAST TEN MORE**

**Fighting Seconds: (Equivalent to apprentices, any color, any number, at least 12, become fighting seconds at six moons ) LOOKING FOR ANY NUMBER OF CATS, AT LEAST SIX MORE**

**Mothers: (Equivalent to Queens) LOOKING FOR ANY NUMBER OF CATS**

**Kits: (Can be any color, under six moons) LOOKING FOR ANY NUMBER OF CATS**

**Deceased: (Can be any color, at least five cats) LOOKING FOR AT LEAST FIVE CATS**

**Missing/Presumed Dead: (Can be any color, disappear mysteriously, any number of cats) LOOKING FOR ANY NUMBER OF CATS**

**Loners/Rouges (Your typical loner/rogue): LOOKING FOR ANY NUMBER OF CATS**

**Kittypets (Looking for normal kittypets): LOOKING FOR ANY NUMBER OF CATS**

**There will be no elders, the elderly and injured are abandoned if they are not able to hunt or fight. I told you they were ruthless.**

**STATS:**

* * *

**LEADER: **

**NORTH-Handsome, lithe, short-furred snow white tom with striking icy blue eyes, with a long, sleek, almost glowing white tail with long legs and snow white paws**

* * *

**LEADER'S SECONDS:**

**CLOUD-Long legged, long tailed white tom with very-pale gray ears and leaf green eyes with a scar along his side**

**BENJI-Bulky pale yellow and white tom with basil-green eyes**

* * *

**LEADER'S GUARDS:**

**ZAPPER-White tom with black flecks, ginger splotches, and a red face with crystal green eyes**

**BLADE-Spike-furred, dappled tortoiseshell and white she-cat with fiery amber eyes and an extremely fluffy tail**

**GHOST-Stunning, medium sized, pure white tom with a sleek, almost glowing coat, a long, flufy tail, and wide, jaw-dropping pale blue eyes**

**FLAME-Dark blue and gray tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes**

* * *

**LEADER'S GUARD APPRENTICES:**

**HOLLY-Smoky gray tabby she-cat with silver-blue eyes, faint, smoky black stripes, and white paws**

**BEE-Golden she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes**

* * *

**HEALER:**

**EMERALD-Small, petite tortoiseshell and white she-cat with tufted ears and leaf green eyes**

* * *

**HEALER'S SECONDS:**

**SUNNY-Sunny yellow she-cat with white splotches and crystal green eyes**

* * *

**FIGHTERS:**

**SARA-Black and white she-cat with russet-colored eyes**

**LION-Large, long-haired golden tabby with thick neck fur, a thick and fluffy tail and bright yellow eyes**

**SHARD-Large, lean, broad-sholdered golden tabby tom with huge white paws and piercing amber eyes**

**LEATHER-Dark brown, ginger, and gold she-cat with a black muzzle and frosty blue eyes**

**FIRE-White and pale silver tom with fiery yellow eyes**

**ICY-White she-cat with silver paws, muzzle, tail-tip and ear tips with pale blue eyes**

**PUREA-Pure white she-cat with bright amber eyes**

**TAIL-Black tom with gold and blue streaks, fiery green eyes and white claws, formerly a rogue**

**P****ELT-Pure white tom with extremely pale, small ginger flecks and fiery amber eyes**

**ECHO-Pale-gray tabby she-cat with smoky black stripes and, pale, icy blue eyes**

**GINGER-Tall, dark ginger tabby she cat with white paws, a white chest, and and pale green eyes**

**PEBBLE-Large, thick-furred, gray-brown tom with blue eyes**

**WHISKERS-Tall, long-legged, thin, sleek pale gray and black tabby tom**

* * *

**FIGHTING SECONDS:**

**STING-Lean, long-legged, pale-gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes**

**MAPLE-Dark, mottled tortoishell she-cat with a white muzzle and sharp golden-yellow eyes**

**VIXEN-Bright ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail with a white tip, white paws, and bright amber eyes**

**FOX-Bright ginger tom with a fluffy tail with a white tip, white front paws, and dark green eyes**

**STORM-White tom with amber eyes**

**SQUIRREL-Small, long, thick-furred, dark brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, underbelly, a long, fluffy, swooping tail, and bright amber eyes**

* * *

**MOTHERS:**

**PETALS-Long furred cream she-cat with dark blue eyes, a ripped ear, and a white tail-tip (mother to Cloud's kits, Leaf and Acorn)**

**BIRD-Small brown and white tabby with soft, fluffy fur and unusual blue eyes (mother to Shard's kits, Aspen and Onyx)**

**GLACIER-Jet black long-legged fluffy she-cat with a white mask around her eyes, a long, fluffy black tail, white stripes, and forest green eyes (mother to North's kits, Fate and Star)**

**BRINDLECLAW-Huge, broad-shouldered dark brown tabby she-cat, wit one pure white front paw and dark amber eyes, formerly of Shadowclan and a rogue (mother to Pebble's kits, Hawk, Rubble, Falcon, and Kite)**

**WILLOW-Small, lean, very pale silver-gray she-cat with brilliant green eyes (mother Flight and Badger, still accepting one or two more kits)**

**FLASH-Medium sized, fluffy ginger tabby she-cat with green, amber-flecked eyes (mother to Whisker's kits, Spice, Jump Foxy, and Little)**

* * *

**KITS:**

**BADGER-Small, short-furred black she-cat with a white stripe down her back, white paws, a white muzzle, a long, white-tipped tail that is made for balance, with hooked claws and blue eyes **

**FLIGHT-Tall, thick-furred raven-black she-cat, with, sharp, piercing golden-green eyes, and a long, sleek tail with a white tip**

**HAWK-Tall, powerful, dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders, pure white front paws, a white stomach and chest, and deep, dark blue eyes**

**RUBBLE-Thick-furred light cream and gray tom with blue eyes**

**FALCON-Huge, broad-sholdered gray-brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**KITE-Small, lithe, soft-furred she-cat with brown, wing-shapped patches on both sides of her body and blue eyes**

**LEAF-Large ginger tom with mossy-green eyes**

**ACORN-Small, white and tortoiseshell she-cat with soft fur, one black paw, and pale amber eyes**

**ASPEN-Big brown and white tabby with broad shoulders, a very long tail, and very bright blue eyes**

**ONYX-Stocky, long-haired golden tabby tom with large paws, tufted ears, and onyx colored eyes**

**FATE-Small, fluffy jet black she-cat with white dapples, a striking pink nose, a long fluffy white tail, and stunning icy blue eyes**

**STAR-Long-legged, sleek, pure white tom with petite, pale gray paws, playful, icy blue eyes and a long, sleek tail with pale gray stripes**

**VIPER-Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**SPIDER-Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**JUMP-Tall, log-legged, sleek pale ginger tabby tom with piercing green eyes**

**SPICE-Tall, long-legged, fluffy pale brown tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes**

**FOXY-Small, fluffy, pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, front paws, underbelly and tail-tip, with pale green eyes**

**LITTLE-Small, sleek black tom with bright blue eyes**

* * *

**DECEASED: **

**ASH-Dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes (formerly a fighter, killed by badger)**

**SHINE-Pretty, small, pure white she-cat with bright amber eyes (formerly the healer's second, accidently killed by Spark)**

**SPARK-Dark, golden-brown tom with almost black paws and tail-tip and dark yellow eyes (formerly a fighter, kidnapped and killed by twolegs)**

**FUZZ-Cinder smoke, black, fuzzed-furred tom with golden-yellow eyes and short whiskers (formerly a fighting second, killed by a twoleg monster)**

**RAVEN-Dark, soot-furred she-cat with bright green eyes and a dark brown tail (formerly a fighter)**

**SKATE-White she-cat with black flecks, paws, tail-tip, and ear-tips, with sparkling blue eyes (formerly a fighter)**

**FISH-Ginger and white patched tom with dark green eyes (formerly a Brightclan kit)**

**STRIKE-Dark gold and white splotched tom with sky-blue eyes (formerly a Brightclan kit)**

**DANCER-Golden, smoky black tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (formerly a mother)**

**FROST-White tom with icy blue eyes (formerly a fighter, killed by rogues)**

**HONEY-Pale brown tabby she-cat with bright golden-amber eyes (formerly a mother, died giving birth to kits)**

**GORSE-Golden-brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes (formerly a senior fighter)**

* * *

**MISSING/PRESUMED DEAD-**(None yet)

* * *

**LONERS/ROGUES:** (None yet)

* * *

**KITTYPETS: **(None yet)

* * *

**NOTES (where I can leave messages to particular readers):**

**To:**

**~ Shadow765~ hope you don't mind, I plugged in Frost, Honey and Gorse with the descriptions you gave me for Bee's, Storm's, Viper's, and Spider's mother, father, and grandfather for the Lightclan listings. Thank you for submitting-**

**~Celtic Silver**

**~EradrinSkyleaf~ thanks for coming over and reviewing...also, when she comes back at 23 moons, does that mean she is 23 moons old, or 23 moons into the story-**

**~Celtic Silver**

**P.S: Of course you can use the map idea, and you don't need to give me credit...though you could ;)... just kidding...crepes**

**~ChasingInCircles~ thanks for the OC, and I can handle her family, thanks for dropping in and hope to see ya when I update again-**

**~Celtic Silver**

* * *

**Please send in Oc's. Here is your form for Oc's:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Allegiances (Yes, they can be a loner or a kittypet, the town clan is called Brightclan, because of the light pelt thing, please include whether they were a loner or a kittypet previously, and what they will be in future):**

**Appearance (Including thickness of pelt, height, etc. please be specific):**

**Personality (And please make some mean/evil):**

**Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Thoughts on Black Cats:**

**Age:**

**1-10 whether they live or die (1 is die, ten is live, please tell me their rank when they die, and please tell me how you would prefer them to die):**

**History:**

**Extra:**

**Relationship with my main character (Friend, Rival, if they like Flight and/or Hawk, the two main characters who are listed in examples):**

**EX 1:**

**Name: Flight**

**Gender: She-cat**

**Rank: Kit**

**Allegiances: Brightclan Currently**

**Appearance: Tall, thick pelted she cat with raven black fur, sharp, piercing golden-green eyes, and a long, sleek tail with a white tip**

**Personality: Just you just have to wait and see! :D**

**Family: Siblings-Badger (one or two spots still avaliable) Mother-Willow**

**Likes: Hunting, Fishing, Swimming, Black Cats, Climbing**

**Dislikes: DISCRIMINATION**

**Thoughts on Black Cats: Well she is one, so she likes them**

**Age: 4 Moons**

**1-10 live: Keep watching people**

**History: That is something called a spoiler alert**

**Extra: Just Read**

**Relationship with main characters: Well she is one, and she gets on well (just watch) with the second one**

**EX 2:**

**Name: Hawk**

**Gender: Tom**

**Rank: Kit**

**Allegiances: Brightclan currently**

**Appearance: Tall, powerful dark brown tabby tom with broad shoulders, two pure white front paws, a white stomach and chest, and dark blue eyes**

**Personality: Keep watching**

**Family: Siblings-Rubble, Flacon, Kite Mother-Brindleclaw Father-Pebble**

**Likes: Fighting, squirrels, dark pelted cats, running**

**Dislikes: discrimination, swimming**

**Thoughts on Black Cats: He likes them**

**Age: 5 Moons**

**1-10 whether they live or die: Just watch**

**History: That is STILL called a spoiler alert**

**Extra: Just keep watching**

**Relationship with my main character (Friend, Rival, if they like Her/Him, I have two main characters who are listed in examples): He is one, and you have to see about the other**

**I will choose up to eight (it was originally four) other main characters from your Oc's, but you can ask me if your main character will be one. All positions are first come first serve.**

**(A.N:****Please send Oc's, and I swear I will not quit this story, and that I will at least have the prologue up by Christmas. Happy submitting, and please remember to vote in your review what I should do with ****_'_****_Shades of Silver'. _****I will update the list every time I get the chance. Good luck, and happy holidays!)**


	2. Thank You's

**Ok, so I would just like to thank the following for already submitting their Oc's. Please keep it up!**

_**Most Recent Update to this list: 7:43 pm December 18th, 2014 central time**_

**Thank you to:**

**~Starsinger04~ For submitting Oc's, giving me advice on what to do with _Shades of Silver_ and talking to me**

**~Tina Vainamoinen~ For submitting Oc's, for complementing my prologue and reviewing three chapters**

**~BurnningSins~ For submitting Oc's and helping me a while back with _Shades of Silver_**

**~RavenyHeart~ For submitting Oc's, talking to me, and complementing my map**

**~Echos Of The Storm~ For submitting Oc's and reading _Shades of Silver_**

**~Guest~ For submitting Oc's and giving poor old Hawk a family**

**~Guest~ For submitting an Oc and giving Flight a sister**

**~Shadow765~ For submitting Oc's and having awesome story ideas**

**~EradianSkyleaf~ For submitting Oc's, sharing my love of crepes and cookies, complementing my map and prologue and accepting some of my Oc's for some of her stories (Check them out, her stories are awesome!)**

**~ChasingInCircles~ For submitting an Oc and giving me a new family to make, as well as using a name other than "Guest" as an anonymous reviewer...I remember what it was like... **

**Thank you! And to other people, please submit too! You will be added to this list.**

**P.S: If you are a guest reviewer, can you please use a name when you review so I can distinguish you, talk, and thank you without being confused to which guest I am talking to? I would really appreciate it. Also, when you start doing that, please tell me what characters you submitted so I know who I am talking to? Or are you the same person?**


	3. Prologue

**(A.N: so here is my prologue, before Christmas as promised)**

**Disclaimer: I do not live in England, and I am not four people. I am not Erin Hunter, and I do not own Warriors, I only own the basic concept and four characters currently.**

* * *

_**Lightclan, Half past sunhigh, On the eastern riverbank**_

* * *

"So what do we do?" The question was put out by a pretty, young, pure white she-cat sitting on the riverbank.

In a stark contrast, her companion, who sat across the river, was a ragged, old dark gray tom. "What do we do? What do we do! We fix it of course." His intense amber eyes fixed the she-cat with a fiery stare that she matched with ease. "Obviously we fix it. I thought you would at least be able to figure that out, Shine, as the former healer.

"I was the Healer's second!" Shine hissed, "though I could have become healer one day, in fact I could still be now, if I hadn't been murdered by _your _brother, Ash."

"For the last time!" Snarled Ash, "Spark thought you were a rogue."

"Oh, sure he did," grumbled Shine, "but we are straying from the point. I am not sure what to do, because maybe helping the dark-pelted cats is the wrong idea. Maybe we should be trying to exterminate them."

Ash gapped at Shine for a moment, then cleared his head with a few rough shakes. "You were Healer, no, wait, pardon, you were Healer's _Second_. Anyway, how can you choose to exterminate all the dark-pelted cats? There is nothing wrong with us, last I checked, I was just as loyal to Brightclan as you, and the same goes for the majority of us."

"Yes," agreed Shine, "_most _of you, most being the key word."

"Spoken like a true pale pelt." Snarled Ash. "I'll tell you what we should do, we should give the dark-pelted cats a chance...we should give them, for lack of a better word, a _leader._"

"No," hissed Shine, on the edge of her patience, "if you really are going to rope me into this, we are going to do ot completly, with no loose ends!"

"What do you suggest?" Ash eyed her wearily, preparing to point out any inefficiencies that she could have included to give the pale pelts a leg up in their...scheme...yes, he liked the sound of that, their _scheme._

"How about instead of one, we give them two?"

"Two? Oh yes Shine, this is certainly the best plan you have had since...since this meeting!"

"You mean since sunhigh? Are all dark cats such mouse brains?" Shine just shook her head, turned, and vanished into the woods. "Someone has to do something useful, and it sure as Lightclan won't be that twoleg-brain. Now for two new kits...they had better not be as stupid as Ash."

"I heard that!"

"So he's not deaf, just stupid!" She called back, purring with laughter.

"I choose not to reply."

"You just did!"

* * *

**(A.N: And scene! Ok, so how was that? Was it too short? I love to hear what you guys think, though I would definitely prefer no flames. Please keep submitting Oc's, I won't be able to update until I have more cats and families for Flight and Hawk. Please help! Good luck and happy submitting. Also, please tell me what I should do with "Shades of Silver.")**

**P.S: **

**Brightclan-Normal, living clan cats**

**Lightclan-Equivalent to Starclan**


	4. The Map of Brightclan Territory

**(A.N: Hey, if you guys are interested, here's a basic sketch of the town and Brightclan territory, and the surrounding forest...it's really badly done...)**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++llllll##########(((((((########################

+++%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ++++++++++++lllll ##########((((((((((((((###############

+++%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ++++++++++++lllll###############(((((((((((((((######*######  
+++ %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%++++++++++++lllll###################(((((((((((((((((#######  
+++++++%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% ++++ lllll########################((((((((((((((((####  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ llllllllllll########################((((((((((((((##

++++++$$$++++$$$+++++++$$$+++++ %%%%%%%++++++ llllllllllllll############################(((((((((((

+++++++++$$$ +++$$$$ +++$$$++++++++++++++++ ++++++++llllllllllllllllllllllll##########################((((((  
++++++++++++++++++++++###################### lllllllllllllll######### ################  
++++ +++++++ +########################+++++++ llllllllllllll######## #######################  
++ ++++++###################++++++++++++++++++++++++lllllllllllllllllll###########################

++++++ ++++++++++############++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++llllllllllllll####################  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++######################++++++++++lllll####  
\+ ++++++++++++++++++++ +++++¥+#################++++++++++++++++++ llllll####  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++#####################################lllll##

That way to clans ^

$$$=Factories

%=Twoleg houses

llll=Thunderpath

#=Forest

¥=Camp

+=Empty Land

*=Lightpool (equivalent to moonpool)


End file.
